Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture, and more particularly to a kind of festive atmosphere decorative lighting device.
Description of the Prior Art
Christmas holidays, as well as other festive occasions, often involve the use of atmospheric lighting devices in order to increase the festival atmosphere. Other than the general lighting fixtures, there have also been various special purpose atmospheric decorative lighting products known in the past to provide this type of decorative effect. One such known device accomplishes the decorative effect by illuminating a static body, for example, through patterns on a lamp shade or on a bulb associated with the device. These types of lighting fixtures thus provide the decorative effect through the light and shadow projection produced by lighting through the patterns.
Since these prior art decorative lighting devices have generally involved patterns on a lamp shade or on a bulb, they were generally limited to a single expression of the shadow projection. Other devices involved the use of a glass or plastic globe, but again the devices were limited in the types of displays they involved. While certainly decorative, these devices leave room for improvement in enhancing the decorative effects of atmospheric lighting products. The following are some examples of other typical prior art devices of the general type under discussion which will help to make clear the improvements brought about by the decorative lighting product of the invention. These prior art patents are merely intended to be representative of the general state of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,385 to Dupler teaches the combination of a glass globe having an opening therein, a tubular sleeve of plastic material fitting into the opening, an annular series of relatively narrow outwardly extending resilient ribs integral with the sleeve and frictionally engaging the edge wall of the opening, the ribs normally extending outwardly beyond the circumference of the opening and being compressed during application of the sleeve to the globe, each rib being of gradually increasing thickness with the thinner end at the inner end portion of the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,537 to Altman teaches a decorative lighting arrangement utilizing a standard commercial illuminated marker, such as one which outlines a walk, a driveway or the like. The invention provides a substitute decorative component or structure which serves to replace the shade-cover typically found on the presently available marker in order to present a holiday or special occasion motif.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,297 to Fung shows a lamp cover comprising a hollow shell having an exterior surface in the form of a decorative shape and an interior surface having pliant ribs extending inwardly from the interior surface, which ribs are of a size and shape as to frictionally engage the exterior of a light fixture lens, bulb cover or bulb. The hollow pliant shell is translucent, portions of the hollow pliant shell are made opaque and the hollow pliant shell is colored. A lamp cover base assembly is also shown for attaching a variety of decorative lamp covers to lamps and lamp bases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,930 to Hermanson et al. shows an ornamental display globe which includes a transparent hollow sphere filled with a transparent liquid and a figurine disposed inside the sphere. The figurine is maintained in a preferred orientation in the transparent liquid when the transparent hollow sphere is subjected to movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,038 to Kiefer shows a light device for projecting a variety of different images in various changing colors onto a translucent surface to provide the visual portion of audio visual entertainment. The primary embodiment has a box-like container with one or more sides of translucent material. An openable top cover permits ready access to the interior of the device which has mounted therein a support stand provided with a plurality of different color flashing lights.